A Night With Edward and Bella
by eternity in twilight26
Summary: Title says it all. ONESHOT FULL OF LEMONY GOODNESS, RATED M FOR A REASON. This is what happens when I get bored and day dream.


Disclaimer: If I was Meyer you wouldn't be reading this for free. I would make you pay. So by process of elimination I'm not her.

A Night with Bella and Edward.

Bella walked slowly into the cottage, she smiled serenely to herself. It has been two years since she had been changed. She couldn't of been happier. Her life was perfect. A content sigh escaped her lips as she walked slowly to the kitchen. Though she had no need for it, Nessie was able to eat human food. So her favorites were kept in here for when she wanted them. It was mostly sweets, different cakes, cookies, and chocolates. Nessie, Bella smiled thinking of her beautiful miracle. She was coming up on her third birthday, though if you saw her you wouldn't think so, she looked more in the seven eight year old group. Nessie was spending the night at the main house tonight, Jacob and Rose sat with her. Bella knew nothing would harm her.

Slowly she made her way though each room, just thinking of the memories. She stopped for a second, hearing running footsteps in the distance. She relaxed when she recognized the sound of her beloved, Edward was on his way. She quickly ran upstairs, into her large closet and looked at herself in the full-length mirror. She was wearing nothing special, just jeans and a tee shirt. Bella smiled. Deciding to take full advantage of the fact their daughter was not here. She quickly rushed to the drawer she rarely opened.

Inside was packed with lace, silk, and many other delicate fabrics. Bella was at first thrown off by these items, feeling foolish wearing them. As she came to grips with her new look she slowly started to wear them for Edward. Of course only with Nessie wasn't there. She smirked at the thought. There was a particular outfit she saw in her minds eye. Remembering it from the last time she went digging though here looking for something to wear. It was a little more scandalous than the others. She never had the guts to wear it before. Well before tonight.

She pulled out the corset. Taking a quick glance at it. It was black and crimson, laced up the front, sides, and back. She wondered how normal humans got this on without completely messing it up. She laughed quietly to herself stripping down and putting it on. She went back to the drawer pulling out the matching black and crimson thong that had a simpler corset style lacing up the front. Bella quickly pulled her hair out of her ponytail and let it hang around her face. She smiled hearing Edward getting closer. She quickly rushed around the room lighting the multiple candles in the various holders. As she lit the last one she heard him open the door.

Her stomach did flip-flops as she walked into the bathroom. "Bella, where are you?" He asked.

"Upstairs." She said and listened for his footsteps on the wooden stairs. She smiled hearing him suck in air as he looked around the bedroom. Bella, leaning against the wall waited a few more seconds before entering the room.

Edwards back was turned to her as he surveyed his surroundings. She could tell he was smiling. "I thought since we had the night to ourselves." She said not needing to finish the sentence.

He spun slowly, wanting this to last as long as possible. His eyes swept over her in one quick sweeping moment before he darted over circling her slowly. His eyes scanned her body not letting one inch go without notice. He chuckled quietly to himself, Bella was teasing him. He loved it, she stood still, not moving letting him look as long as he wanted. A low growl escaped from his throat. Sending shivers down Bella's spine.

Bella grinned, glad that their fears of them not feeling the same for each other would disappear when she was changed were wrong. If anything it had just heightened the feelings. For now, he was no longer marble; his skin was as soft as hers when she was human. His intoxicating smell still made her weak in the knees, and the best part of all, he was no longer icy, he felt as warm as the sun. As these thoughts drifted through her mind she couldn't help but get more turned on. As Edward finished his circle around her he stopped and stared into her eyes. Running his hand lightly over her cheekbone like he had done when they had first met a gasp escaped her lips.

It was amazing how such a little gesture was so sensual with him. Her face turned to his hand her eyes fluttering closed. She planted small kisses the length of his hand, stopping at the tip of his middle finger, which she nipped lightly. Air hissed through his teeth as a rumble sounded from deep within his chest. She smiled to herself and opened her eyes. Looking at him then she felt warmth spread through her body and settle between her legs. His eyes were dark, not quite black, but the deepest chocolate brown. She knew it couldn't be because he was thirsty, they had just hunted today. She smiled realizing the hunger there was for her. She tilted her head smiling sweetly and took a step closer to him. His heavy-lidded eyes following her ever move.

Bella raised her hand and placed it on his stomach, she dragged it slowly up his chest. Edwards breathing became slow; she liked this because he was playing along. She didn't want to rush this. She had special plans for tonight. As he tried to calm himself enough not to rip her clothes off he frowned inwardly. He liked this outfit on her. To bad it was going to be rags by the time he was done with it. Bella noticed his eyes drift from hers to the outfit she was wearing. "Oh no you don't, you not ruining this one." She said already knowing what he was thinking. Her hand made its way around his neck, fingers sliding into his hair.

"What does it matter, its not like I cant afford to buy you another one…or five." He said, his voice a husky whisper as his arms wrapped around her waist. She smiled at him and twisted her fingers into his hair. Forcing him to lean down, she leaned in to kiss him. Only she grazed his lips with hers, and tilted his head to the side. Her mouth tracing the outline of his jaw with small kisses, or darts of her tongue he hissed. Pulling Bella's small frame against him, Edward showed her was she was doing to him. As her lips met the edge of his black snug sweater she began to pull away. Edward held her in place with one arm, using the other to rip away his shirt tossing it to a forgotten heap on the floor. She smiled and continued her kisses down his collarbone. Making her way to the other side of his throat her tongue quickly darted out and traced where the main vain should have been pulsing with blood, had he been alive. She licked and nipped gently at it, causing him to moan.

He quickly picked her up throwing her onto the bed and proceeded to follow her flying in the air catching the small of her back in his hand before she hit the bed. Bella gasped and her eyes flew open wide, she was not expecting that. He growled in her ear pushing his erection against her waist again. Her back arched at the sensation, pushing her harder against him.

"My turn now." He whispered in her ear sending another flood of warmth from her body to between her legs and she whimpered. Edwards's lips brushed along hers, down her jaw, to the same place on her neck where she had tortured him. Bella's arms flew up wrapping around his bare back pulling him closer. He continued to repeat her actions to her, showing how it felt to be teased. Her fingers flew over his back rubbing, pulling him closer, and scratching lightly over the plains of muscles built up there. Her hands worked their way to his shoulders repeating the actions. As her fingers slowly trailed down his chest tracing the outline of all the muscles his breath quickened against her neck.

Bella soon came to the waist of his jeans; wasting no time she popped the snap and tugged the zipper a little to forcefully. "Someone's loosing their patience." He whispered against her skin making his way to her full lips. Edwards's lips crashed against hers so hard any one else would have been crying out in pain. Bella pushed his jeans down as far as she could without moving away from him and his breath-taking kiss. His tongue darted into her mouth, she shuttered against him as she tasted him. He kicked off his jeans and moved slightly to the side of her, never breaking the kiss.

Edward looped a finger though the ties holding the corset together and pulled, the sound of ripping fabric loud throughout the room. He tossed the ruined corset to the ground, silently praising the article of clothing. With that out of the way his hand quickly roamed her body. Bella moaned against him as his fingers quickly pinched and rolled her sensitive nipples into peaks. Finally he moved his mouth from hers, leaving her gasping for air. Edwards's mouth soon reappeared on her body, trailing kisses down to one of her breasts. As he captured the nipple in his mouth she gasped arching her back against him. His other hand cupped the other breast giving it the attention it needed. "Oh god Edward." She moaned lacing her fingers through his hair. A moan escaped his lips.

As much as he loved her before, he loved hearing his name moaned or whispered out of her mouth in the heat of passion. His mouth left her breast and crashed against hers again. His hand wondered down to her waist. Edward pulled her against him love feeling the warmth her body gave off. He ran his hand down the length of her leg as far as he could go, to her knee. He cupped his hand around the back of it pulling it up. This made her bend her knee and he moved between her legs forcing them apart with his knees.

Bella gasped and pulled away from his kiss letting her head fall back and her back arch as she felt his throbbing erection press against her swollen slit though the thong that had once been sexy but now was really pissing her off for existing. Edwards's hand followed her leg back up to her hip. He pulled the sting of the thong back, making her smile thinking he was going to rip it off. Instead he let it go and snap against her perfect skin. She hissed mustering up all the anger she could in her blissful state, glaring at him though heavy lidded eyes. He grinned moving down her body, planting kisses in random places on her already sensitive skin. She pouted for a minute missing his mouth against hers. She quickly smiled.

He made his way to the top of the thong kissing and running his tongue over the skin above it. He noticed then the lace up like the corset. His tongue quickly darted against he skin showing through the breaks in the ribbon. He heard his beautiful Bella hiss as him her hips bucking to meet his tongue. From where he was he could feel the heat coming off her sex, it was driving him wild; he slightly shook his head, clearing it. He gripped the dainty string of the thong in his mouth at her pelvic bone. Twisting his head quickly he ripped it from her and flung it with the other forgotten clothes to the floor of the room.

Edwards's attention quickly moved to her sex, her lips swollen and begging for attention. His tongue darted out tracing the slit making her moan and arch in approval. His tongue darted quickly between the folds finding her clit teasing her by getting as close as he could without touching it and moving away. Her breathing became faster and faster as he teased her Bella thought she was going to die soon. Well explode, something. Her fingers ran down her body finding his hair and knotted in. Edward smiled using one finger to slide into her so slowly he though he was going to quickly lose his control and ravish her any minute.

Bella moaned loudly arching her hips pushing him further. His finger slide in and out of her at a quickening pace, "Oh god Edward PLEASE." She said begging for release. He felt her walls close around her finger knowing she was close his tongue darted over her clit. At the sudden sensation her eyes flew open, she was gasping for air as her climax, his tongue or fingers not slowing down any, prolonging her first release of the night.

As Bella rode the waves of her first orgasm of the night, she slowly calmed down, unknotting her fingers from his hair, Edward backed up, his fingers still working inside her though much more slow and gentle. He moved closer to her again. His mouth at her ear. He whispered quietly, how much he loved her, how he was the luckiest man alive, or at least in existence. Bella smiled at his words her body still relaxing from his overload of sensations. His mouth moved to hers, kissing her gently, their mouths moved more sensual now enjoying each other.

Bella's hand quickly went back to roaming his chest. Reaching for his erection, she felt the hiss of air from him flow into her mouth pushing her more ready for round two. She gripped his erection moving her hand up and down slowly, teasing him.

"Bella I'm not sure I can hold out much longer." He growled against her lips as her hands tempo increased. She giggled quietly moving even quicker. "Fuck it." He said and pulled her hand away, moving down just a bit he quickly found what he was looking for. The head of his cock positioned at her opening. Edward leaned back slightly looking into her eyes. Though he couldn't read her mind all the time he could read her face. He assumed his face reflected the love, lust, and desire on hers.

Edward growled then thrusting into her in one swift movement. Bella gasped arching her back pushing her chest against his. Edward looked down at her exposed throat and leaned down licking and nipping as he thrusted quickly into her. Bella could already feel her next orgasm building inside. She pushed it down, wanting it to build up as much as it possibly could. All part of her plan.

Bella leaned back looking into his eyes as their hips worked together. Edward moaned thrusting as hard and fast as he could without driving them through the wall. This was to fantastic to have to worry about heavy boulders falling on the love of his life. As he increased the tempo, Bella screamed in pleasure. He leaned back pulling her with so she was sitting in his lap. She gasped adjusting to the different position and rocked her hips. Edward leaned back farther wanting to see her face. He loved watching her reactions. He felt her walls squeezing around him and knew she was just as close to her climax as he was.

Reaching down with his thumb he slipped between her folds. Pressing his thumb against her clit she moaned rocking her hips harder causing more friction. Bella felt the pressure build up in her, it was almost unbearable. Bella opened her eyes, looking at Edward. She wanted to see his reaction. As she felt the first of her orgasm starting she threw her shield off. Letting him see the explosion of pleasure, colors, and emotions that were happening inside her body and mind. She tried her hardest to keep her eyes on his face as she rode out one of the best orgasms she's had with him yet.

Edward went ridged under her. His eyes that had been roaming her body now locked on hers. He watched in his mind as the thoughts going through hers erupted with her body. Edward breathing stopped all together. Listening to his Bella, screaming his name in her mind as he felt her pleasure. As she rode the waves slowly down he took his first breath since she threw the shield. He quickly spun her around lying on her back still inside her. He decided fuck the house; he could build a new one. He thrusted into her faster and harder, the foundation of the house started to shake. The shield still off her heard her pleasure; the screaming in her mind now escaped her lips. This only drove him harder. He saw she felt another climax coming and gave it to her climaxing at the same time. "Fuck Edward fuck!!!" She screamed her nails digging into his back.

He growled, "Bella!" Before he pumped her full of his seed. His laid his forehead against hers. Still able to see into her mind. Looking deep into her eyes he prayed to God thanking him for his angel. Their breaths came in short bursts at first. Slowly they calmed down. He pulled out of her, Bella felt his seed leak down her thigh as he laid down next to her pulling her naked body against him.


End file.
